An Unusual Sparring Match
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: A sparring match between old friends, Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura, revels things neither of them thought the other felt. AaylaKit pairing. Please Read and Review.


An Unusual Sparring Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. Please don't sue, I'm poor!

A/N: This has no bearing on my previous Aayla/Kit stories, I just wanted to write something romantic about these two, without it having a sad ending. So that's where this came about. Please enjoy. :)

A/N: As for time frame, This is supposed to be set during Episode Two, however, it could be set almost anywhere before Episode Three. .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aayla ducked to one side and dodged a lightsabre blow to her left. She kicked at her adversary and used the Force to leap high over his head, striking down with her blue blade. Her opponent easily dodged the attack, and slashed fiercely at the Twi'lek. Aayla rolled to her right, avoiding the humming weapon. She parried a blow to her leg and kicked out once more at her rival.

This time her boot connected with his side and he let out an oof staggered for a second, but that was all the time Aayla needed. She slashed and hacked at the enemy in front of her, not even giving him a chance to recover his balance. The blue Twi'lek thought she was going to be the victor and was just about to land a killing blow, when one of her adversary's legs wrapped around her own and made her stumble.

Within a few seconds, her challenger was up and had his lightsabre at her throat, even as she was still in the process of regaining her balance.

"Point to me, and I win the match." Jedi Master, Kit Fisto grinned down at Aayla, and deactivated his green lightsabre.

"Good match, Kit." Aayla smiled up at him, and accepted his hand. Kit helped her to her feet and grinned at her again.

"Your problem is that you were too confident. If you hadn't slowed down your attacks, you would have beaten me." Kit hooked his lightsabre to his belt. "But you don't need a lecture. Master Yoda, I am not."

"No, but you could pass as him. You're green and you do Yoda-speak as well as any Jedi. As well as being a great sword master, as I have witnessed many times." Aayla teased gently.

Kit laughed and gently whacked Aayla's shoulder. "If your talent for humour was equal to your skills with a blade, you could beat me or any Jedi whenever you wished!"

"I wish!" Replied Aayla, shaking her head, "But enough! Shall we spar again? This time I shall not be so confident."

"I would hope not, beating you twice in a row would be rather dull!" Kit said with amusement and then grinned at her, as he noticed the indignant expression on the Twi'leks face. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He lightly leaped away from the now furious Twi'lek and ignited his blade.

Aayla drew her own weapon and moved into her ready position. She lunged forward and parried a blow from Kit and launched her own attack, spinning around and then charging at the Nautolan,her lightsabre only just missing his shoulder. Aayla leaped back and landed several metres away from her friend. From this position, Aayla got quite a good look at Kit. She hastily tried to push down the intense feeling she had for him. Tried to. When she realised that wasn't going to work, she paused for a moment and dwelt on her thoughts for him. How much did she care for Kit, really? Stop it! Aayla firmly told herself. You're a Jedi, Jedi don't fall in love...not that I have, well even if I have, Kit hasn't so-

Suddenly a green blade came down next to her and, thanking the Force that they had only used low power, she leapt aside and started to turn around to attack Kit, but the Nautolan was quicker. He easily knocked her lightsabre out of her hand and moved his own close to her neck. Aayla kicked at him and this time she hit theNautolanKit fell backwards. He quickly recovered and raised his lightsabre again, but Aayla used the Force to whip it out of his hand. It joined her own on the floor.

Kit launched a few punches Aayla's way, which she easily blocked. In turn she tried to land a few kick, however Kit was ready this time. He snaked his own leg around hers and managed to trip her up. Aayla fell to the ground, but her sharp mind worked quickly and she grabbed Kit's waist as she fell, bringing him down with her. They both landed on the floor, Kit on top, Aayla underneath him.

"You weren't concentrating." Kit whispered, his breath brushed Aayla's cheek and she had to firmly and forcibly try to turn her mind to other matters… try to at least.

"No… my thoughts were drawn elsewhere," she replied, well aware of the fact that Kit had not stood up yet…

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, his voice making Aayla's insides tingle. She hesitated in her answer; she was a Jedi but… She wanted this more than anything.

"You. How... how I feel about you. How I care...deeply for you. How I… love you" She finally answered, and looked up into the face that could report her and doom her, or give her her heart's desire. His eyes widened in shock and Aayla froze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I-" she hurriedly began, but was silenced as Kit's lips descended on her own.

A small part of her brain registered the surprise of such an action, but most of Aayla's mind was too busy enjoying it. She wrapped her arm's around his neck and as he deepened the kiss, Kit caressed her cheek. She moaned softly as he began kissing down the side of her neck.

"I didn't think you felt the same," Kit whispered in her ear.

"I do, and I have for a long time," she murmured and his lip's found their way to hers again.

Aayla was just beginning to get lost in the pleasure of his touch, when they both heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the Sparring Room. They had been fortunate enough to be the only ones practising, but it seemed now that was about to change. The two of them scrambled to their feet, trying not to look guilty and considerably happily at the same, and turned to look expectantly at the door which Jedi Master Mace Windu had just walked through.

"Fisto, Secura. Had a good practice I see," Mace said, after looking at the pair and noting the strange looks on their faces.

"Oh… yes, Master Windu. Of course," replied Aayla, trying to keep her voice level.

"Aayla, now we have sparred for several hours, perhaps we could go down to the Room of a Thousand Fountains for a swim. It would be a pleasant way to cool off." Kit hurriedly jumped in, not wanting the conversation with Mace to continue for much longer.

"Oh, that would be nice." Aayla allowed herself a small smile as her mind supplied various images, before turning and bowing to Mace. "Master Windu. Come, Kit let us go. I know how much you love the water."

"Master Windu." Kit also bowed to the Councillor before turning and following Aayla out of the room.

"What happened to make them so happy?" Mace asked aloud as he watched the retreating pair. Perhaps a particularly invigorating sparring session, he thought as he powered up some droids, they can often refresh the mind and body.

Finis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what did you think? My third Aayla/Kit story.  Please leave a review, but no flames thanks!

A/N: I also have ideas for two sequels for this piece. Tell me in your review if you think I should write them. 


End file.
